


Cowboys and Archangels [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1830s, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cowboys, Gen, Old West, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel comes up with a better plan to take on Lucifer. It involves bringing Dean, Sam and Cas with him on a trip to visit his old friend Samuel Colt and convince/harass him to make a new Colt, one that can kill archangels. Lucifer isn't exactly happy with this plan. It's the Apocalypse 1830s style, with horses, saloons, rotgut whiskey, and quick draw gunfights between angels and humans. Plus Cas in a cowboy hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboys and Archangels [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SisterOfWar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cowboys and Archangels](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17560) by epicycles. 



Art by serenada_art, Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Downloads

  * [ MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/Cowboys%20and%20Archangels/Cowboys%20and%20Archangels.zip) | **Size:** 152 MB | **Duration:** 2:46:54h
  * [Podbook](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/012013021302.zip) | **Size:** 77.2 MB | **Duration:** 2:46:54h
  * [Bloopers](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/Cowboys%20and%20Archangels/c&a%20bloopers.mp3) | **Size:** 1.82MB | **Duration:** 1:59min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> The story was written for the 2011 Gabriel Big Bang and recorded for the 2012 PodBang. The art used for the cover is part of the original illustrations made for the fic by serenada_art that you can find [here ](http://serenada-art.livejournal.com/16808.html)
> 
> I'm also experimenting with the work skin eosrose presented [here](http://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/71344.html). I only played with the color scheme. Alas, I have no clue what I was doing and my taste in colors is usually suspect to put it mildly...
> 
> February 2014: I had no idea how to make a podbook last year and the one I made was chapterless - this was something that I wanted to fix. I took the opportunity to go over the whole podfic and fixed what I could (a couple of minor repeats, some clumsy editing that I've gotten better at, evened out the volume and made it a bit louder). The editing on the first two parts is still a bit choppy, but there's nothing I can do there short of re-recording all of it. I didn't have much to do about the third part, other than play around with the volume.


End file.
